Harry Potter and the Owlery
by abookishravenclaw
Summary: Twenty years after Harry Potter's confrontation with Lord Voldemort, the Boy Who Lived is living a happy, carefree life - until he receives a mysterious letter from two familiar figures, filled with instructions about memories and a Pensive. What will Mr. Potter discover this time? *Hate is not appreciated, thank you #1ststory*


Harry Potter and the Owlery

It was the 1st of September and Kings Cross Station was buzzing anew with the arrival of parents and students on Platform 93/4. It was very peculiar for Muggles to see so many children with trunks and pointy hats and smiles abroad. But they dismissed it. Among the throng of people waiting to get on the Hogwarts Express was a family like any other, except the father of the pack had a faint lightning shaped scar atop his forehead.

Harry Potter was a happy man, for this day was the one he would send his youngest child on a train and off to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the safest place in the wizarding world. He smiled at his wife, as ginger as can be, as they bid goodbye to their eldest two sons to have a moment with their youngest, and only daughter. Lily Luna Potter was beaming.

"I bet I'll be so clever Headmistress McGonagall will _have_ to place me in second year with Albus" the young girl said.

"If you're _that_ clever, she'll immediately let you become a Professor and you'll miss out on seven excellent years of magical wonder" said Ginny Weasley Potter, the girl's bright, glowing mother. The two smiled and held on to one another as a witch and wizard approached them. They were a pair Harry would recognize anywhere.

"Harry" Hermione Granger said endearingly as she embraced her best friend and in-law.

"All's well with you lot?" Harry asked as he stepped back to stand next to Ginny and Lily.

"Hugo won't stop talking about Quidditch. He ran on the train, practically without saying goodbye, so Rose is out to fetch him" Hermione said, smiling about her children, who had inherited the traditional spunk of the family.

"And that gives me time to wish my niece some luck, isn't it?" announced Ron Weasley, Hermione's lovely husband and sister to Ginny. He took Lily in his arms and hugged her tightly. Harry spent those few moments reminiscing about the time he, Ron, and Hermione spent at Hogwarts, and smiled at how much they'd all grown, knowing his parents would be happy for him as he thought of them on a day they never could experience with him.

After the embrace, Lily leapt on the train as her brothers came out to say one last goodbye to their parents. The Potter children smiled as their cousin Rose Weasley appeared before them.

"Has anyone seen Hugo? I think I may have lost him" she said, looking only half-worried. The three siblings quickly looked at each other, motioning they hadn't seen him. The clock struck 11 o'clock, and the train lurched quickly, beginning to move.

Suddenly, a whooshing sound made the witches and wizards remaining on the platform, including Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, scatter, as a speeding student on a broomstick was rushing to get to the train.

"Sorry ma'am! Pardon me! Coming through! Bye mum!" shouted Hugo Weasley as he careened straight through the open train window behind which the Potter and Weasley cousins stood.

"I wish I'd thought of that!" James Potter exclaimed.

When Hugo rearranged himself, all the Potter and Weasley children were able to properly say goodbye to their parents as the train moved further out of the station. The last thing Harry heard was his son James shouting "Go! Go! Gyrffindor! Go! Go!" and seeing his middle child Albus rolling his vibrant eyes, while Lily just smiled.

"Well, that's that" said Ron as he smiled and embraced his best friends. "We did it. All our children are now safe and sound within Hogwarts' walls"

"I wouldn't exactly say they're safe and sound, Ron, but they're good kids in a good place" Harry replied, "so long as I don't receive another letter about James' misbehaviour"

The friends all took a moment to laugh. Harry stopped a moment to look around, and noticed that people were gawking at him less and less, even Draco Malfoy, who gave a curt nod and left the platform with his wife. It was a good time to be a parent. All was well in the wizarding world.

"Well, let's get on to work, shall we?" Hermione announced "I know we have lots to do"

Harry and Ron rolled their eyes for old times sake as Ginny grinned and shrugged her shoulders.

Harry had just walked into his Auror office just past noon, when an eager young lady approached him with a package.

"Parcel for you, Mr. Potter" she announced hurriedly and excitedly to him as she walked by him to her own Auror desk, befitted with a moving portrait of Harry's good friend Cedric Diggory, and the lady's nameplate, _Celeste A. Diggory_.

Harry Potter was accustomed to receiving mail, especially from grateful witches and wizards for his contribution to the wizarding worlds two decades prior. But he did as he did with all letters, ever honouring what he and what his parents must have stood for. He opened the parcel.

There was a smaller package attached to a yellowed parchment letter. In silence, Harry read the first letter.

Harry,

We were instructed to give you this package the day your youngest child would begin attending Hogwarts. In the even of one, or both our deaths, we enchanted this letter to find you. If we are alive, you can give us a pat on the back at 12 Grimmauld Place later

With love,

Moony and Padfoot

Harry's feelings were swimming in an endless sea. He looked to an invisible sky, for any sign of Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, his godfather, to give them all his love and respect. Harry opened the smaller package. He took a deep breath and read.

Our sweet Harry,

First, let me tell that this was my wonderful wife's idea. It's completely mad and –

And now, my one true love is telling me to get on with the story and stop wasting her precious squid ink ( _I_ paid 10 Galleons for that ink – but for her, everything is worth it).

We just want to say that we'll be here for you till the end, and will yield our unconditional support for your children when they have _all_ started at Hogwarts. Remember the love and times you have experienced there, and never forget that Hogwarts is always there to welcome you home.

Love is stronger than any foe. Remember that, Harry. We love you

Your parents,

James and Lily

P.S. Enclosed is a special gift. Use it well. –J

Harry's heart swelled at his father's bold handwriting, and the evidence of his mother's careful cursive. Tied together with ribbon and wax, below his father's note, was a small clear vial. It had an inscription on it.

 _J.L.E.P_

Harry knew immediately what the letter meant. His nostalgia was like the violence of a hippogriff, waiting to attack. J.L.E.P stood for _James and Lily Evans Potter._ His parents had written him a letter and had left him inevitable evidence that the vial contained _memories_. Memories that needed to be viewed in a Pensive.

Harry jumped from his seat, took both Sirius and Remus' letter, as well as that of his parents, and started to leave the room. He made a mess of papers as he brandished a wand, just as Ron came inside the office.

"Sorry, got to go Ron!" he called as he fled the office

"Is he right in the head?" Ron called out

"Sometimes, people have got to go on an adventure on their own" Celeste said nonchalantly

"Yeah, _you_ would know" Ron replied as Celeste looked down and smiled and told Ron Weasley an incredible adventure of her own, one of her own seventh year at Hogwarts.

Harry cruised past Ministry workers quickly, even past the Minister of Magic himself, a fellow ally in the Second Wizarding War. One might add it was completely normal to see the Boy Who Lived running around with a purpose, especially since he was about to directly apparate into Hogwarts. He was Harry James Potter, after all. He could do anything he please.

Harry thought of Hogwarts, put the thought in his head, all the while strongly clutching his parents' letter and memory flask. In a matter of mere moments, he stood at the bottom of the marble staircase, just outside the Great Hall at Hogwarts, not taking a minute to remind himself that that was where he almost died, and lived while Voldemort did not.

He ran up the stairs he was so familiar with, amid young students too oblivious to notice who was roaming the halls with them. Yet, one student was not as oblivious as Harry would have liked to think.

"Dad?" Albus Potter called out. Harry took a moment to smile at his son as he reached the Headmistress' office stairs, and declared the ever constant password to access it: _Sherbet Lemon_. The stairs were slower than he thought, and an unusually impatient Harry Potter disapparated yet again, appearing directly in front of Minerva McGonagall's desk.

"Potter!" she said, utterly startled

"Sorry, Professor. I need to use the Pensive, immediately!" Harry uttered just as if he was a student again, demanding things of his teachers.

"Well, now I certainly know where your son's personality comes from" the elderly Professor stated.

"My son?" Harry asked

"James was in here but a mere moment ago, for hexing his Astronomy professor…again" the Headmistress announced curtly

"I'll take care of him, Professor, I promise" Harry said, putting a shoulder on his former teacher. "But there's something of the utmost importance I must do, and it required the Pensive" he finished

"Very well. You may use it as you like" McGonagall said, as Harry turned to the Pensive's secret location he knew very well. "Potter," she continued as Harry looked up at her "good luck" and she strode from the room.

Harry was alone. Now was the time. He found the alcove in which the Pensive lay. He brought it out with shaking hands, and unstopped the vial of his parents' memories. He wondered what he would see, and suddenly, he was afraid. But then he remembered his parents' words about love in their letter, and stood straighter, ever the true, brave Gryffindor he was and always would be.

Harry delved into the memories of James and Lily Evan Potter.

Harry found himself on the Hogwarts Express platform. He was looking at the back of a boy's head. That boy had very unruly hair, Harry suddenly realized. He walked around to notice his father, looking from behind a column at a family not far from the door of the train.

The clock struck. The train would be leaving in a quarter of an hour. Harry continued watching his father, James Potter, look at the family. Harry only realized too late he was looking directly at a ginger hair coloured girl standing beside her dark haired sister and her parents. James was looking at Lily, in secret. Harry wondered why. He approached his mother, glazing back to where his father stood, the ever-present glasses on the bridge of his nose. He walked deep into a conversation Lily was having with her sister, Petunia.

"Please, Petunia. I bought this cookbook for you. I heard a little bird say your new beau Vernon loves pudding, so I bought a whole book about it!" she said encouragingly "I promise there's no magic in it. Just simple recipes. Here, take it"

Petunia looked away. "It's all right, I don't need it" she said. Lily's mother and father's sighed. They too, were tired of Petunia's stubbornness each time her younger sister Lily tried to be sisterly toward her.

Lily spoke up. "You know, there's been unrest in the Wizarding World for a while now. There's a war brewing, I can feel it. And – And if I were to die right this minute, I would do it protecting you, and mum and dad, because I love you Petunia. And I support you. You don't know how happy I am for you. Here you have a man who seems to really take a fancy to you, and you constantly remind us how you don't know how to impress him. I want to help you. Love is something everyone should have. Please, take the book" Lily was beginning to sound exasperated.

Petunia turned away and left the platform, going back to the Muggle world, surely, Harry thought. Petunia passed his father on the way and didn't even bat an eyelash. James didn't hear the conversation, but knew enough that Petunia had upset Lily. Harry continued listening to his mother.

"I tried" she told her parents, and after some encouragement from them not to give up, that they would have a stern talk with Petunia as well, Lily Evans boarded the Hogwarts express. James soon followed, deep in thought, just as Sirius ran up to him.

"Don't forget to go to the Prefect's carriage, mate! Now, since you're Head Boy, you can spare me some detentions with Filch, right?" said Sirius Black, Harry's godfather. Harry now knew this memory was from his parents' final year at Hogwarts. He couldn't nudge the feeling that they would be gone three years from then.

"Not a chance he'd do that Sirius, not if he wants to stay Head Boy" said Peter Pettigrew, appearing behind Sirius and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"And I'll bet he'll stay Head Boy to keep an keen eye on _Miss Pretty Perfect Lily Evans_ " drawled Remus Lupin, just getting on the train. James' friends wished him luck as James proceeded to the Prefect wagon, where he saw Lily Evans ensconced in a book, with a shining Head Girl button above her left breast. Of course. Of course she would be Head Girl, he thought.

But before he could approach her, Severus Snape did. It was obvious Lily didn't want to speak to him. They had a pretty bad falling out the previous two years. And, in that moment, James Potter did feel pity for Lily, for having been cheated by a person she thought was the truest of friends. Harry saw it then. He noticed the slight shine in his father's eyes as he looked at Lily, as he watched her leave the wagon angrily, not noticing James at all. James decidedly, seriously fancied Lily since that very moment. Harry heard his father's thoughts as if they were his own, hoping that this would be a fantastic last year at Hogwarts, the safest place in the Wizarding World.

So, naturally, James didn't notice some Slytherin prefects sitting together in the back of the wagon, plotting a most terrible year at Hogwarts. Harry was being led from the memory in that moment and into another one, a very different one.

The beginning of year feast was fantastic as usual, Lily thought as she took her seat at a late night Prefect meeting with Headmaster Dumbledore. James wasn't in attendance. She wondered which younger student he was teasing this time. Lily thought the meeting's topic would be the same as last year: describing Prefect and Head Student responsibilities. However, it was not the case.

"Students" Headmaster Dumbledore announced "This meeting will be brief. The only thing to announce is that there is no more unrest in the Wizarding World. It is a full on conflict, a brewing war" There was a quiet shudder among the students before Dumbledore continued. "The only responsibility I want for you, is to keep Hogwarts safe. Practice spells however much you want, so long as Hogwarts and its students are kept safe. A list of empty classrooms in which you can practice will be sent to you shortly"

Prefects turned to go. Lily stayed seated. "Oh, and Prefects," Dumbledore said "Do not speak of this to anyone" Dumbledore said, in a respectful tone that commanded that no one should disobey him. Lily stood, nodded to her Headmaster, and left, wondering why he didn't ask where James was.

On the walk to the Gryffindor common room, Lily became more stricken. The day started off with Petunia being horrid to her, followed by Severus being the same way. He said he was sorry for calling her a _mudblood_ , that he would make it up to her, and yet, he kept frolicking around the same students who would love to see a "filthy little mudblood" dead.

When Lily arrived in the common room, she took off her cloak but was unable to move from her spot next to the fire. No one understood how lonely she felt in that moment. Both her family and only friend were now against her. Around 3 o'clock in the wee hours of the mornings, Lily heard a shuffle of footsteps coming toward the common area from the dormitories.

"Who's there?" she asked, worried. Harry watched with intensity. He hoped nothing bad would come from the shadows of the stone staircase he always remembered climbing.

"It's me" came a quiet, sad voice "James". Lily took a deep breath and tried to dispel the tears that started to fall from her despair of the day. When she saw her fellow Head Boy – she knew James would be Head Boy, for he was the best student for the job – she breathed a sigh of relief and continued staring into the embers of the fire.

"Can't sleep?" she asked, sniffling

"No" James said, without emotion.

"You missed the Prefect meeting tonight. It was pretty daft if I might say a word for it. Very depressing" Lily said as James sat on the couch. Both Lily and Harry notice the dark circles beneath his eyes, the redness in his cheeks, like he had spent the whole evening crying himself. "Sorry" she added

"What for?" James asked

"Just by looking at you I can tell that you don't want to hear anyone babble on, least of all me" she said. Harry smiled, if only a little, for he recognized himself in the way his mother conducted herself there.

"You can babble all you want" James replied "I need the dis-distraction" he said, as tears welled in his eyes. Lily saw the sadness in his eyes. She wanted to help him suddenly, no matter her shaky past with him. She needed to succeed at helping _someone_ today.

"I can get you some tea, or pumpkin juice from the house elves" she said "I know a Hufflepuff prefect who can sneak me in and –

"It's alright Lily. I'm not in the mood to have pumpkin juice" James sighed. He didn't want to evade telling Lily what he went through that evening. He wanted to make things right with her, patch up the wrongs he did her in fifth and sixth year.

"During the feast, I got a letter" he started "I left right away when I read it, straight to the Owlery. That's why I wasn't at the Prefect Meeting. Dumbledore knew it too, that's why he didn't mention it." He stopped to look in Lily's eyes before he stared into the fire and continued "My grandparents…My grandparents were murdered by You-Know-Who tonight. This-This unrest everyone's been talking about? It's becoming a full fledged war, Lily. And I'm being drawn into it" James took a deep breath "I leave for the funeral tomorrow. I don't know when I'll be back" A moment of silence ensued.

"You said 'when'" Lily stated

"Of course" James replied "How can I leave my fellow Head Girl hanging?" That got a small smile out of Lily

"I admire you, James" she said. James' eyes went wide. Lily continued "I admire you for having such a loving family that cares about what's going on in the world. I _envy_ you. My sister couldn't care less if You-Know-Who is out there, if he's hunting her or me. I bet she wouldn't even care if something happened to me, she despises me so"

"I'm sure that's not true" James said, out of habit, yet also hoping his words were true.

"I'm sorry about your grandparents" Lily said after long minutes of silence. James muttered a silent thanks. Later in the night, Lily spoke up again.

"James?" she said. James looked at her. "If you are being drawn into a war, you won't be alone. Sirius will be there, as will Remus and Peter…and – and me. Gryffindors never turn away from a fight" James Potter smiled at Lily Evans, and just as Harry began to wonder, he was pulled into yet another memory.

When Harry felt aware of his surroundings again, he stood in front of the House Hourglasses. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were neck and neck, just behind the other two houses, and Slytherin had a slight gain on Gryffindor. And then Harry saw a small group of Gryffindors clustered around their glass full of rubies, when suddenly, several magically fell in, and made Gryffindor's points jump above those of Slytherin, if only slightly.

Harry saw his mother and Peter, saw them jump in the air and whoop, then saw them rushing from the hall. Harry winced only slightly at the sight of Peter being physically close to his mother, but he let that anger pass. It had been twenty years… Harry followed Lily and Peter as they entered the Great Hall.

Pumpkins floated in the room, with leaves magically floating from the ceiling. It was the Halloween Feast, Harry noticed, just as Lily and Peter ran up to Remus and Sirius.

"We did it! We're ahead!" Lily exclaimed.

"Nice one, Lily!" Sirius shouted as he snickered toward the Slytherin table, toward where his brother Regulus stayed angrily silent.

"You really are the brightest witch of the age" Remus said

"It was nothing" said Lily "I only just solved the most difficult extra credit N.E.W.T level Transfiguration question McGonagall could throw at me. And," she added "With the Gryffindor versus Slytherin match tomorrow, it's better we have a head start on them anyway"

Remus and Sirius patted her on the back as they took their seats around the table, as the Feast had already begun, ghosts flying around, causing harmless havoc. Peter, however, did not sit.

"James?" he said. Lily, Remus, and Sirius took their turns to poke their heads out and saw none other than James Potter standing at the Great Hall entrance. Lily and the boys stood. Remus, and Sirius ran to James, while Peter slowly walked. An odd expression crossed Lily's face at this. Harry could only _wonder why_.

Lily stood as James approached. "You're back" she back

"I said I would be. Besides, it's only been two months" he said. Lily faltered a smile. Lily tried extending her hand to him, but James just looked at her and brought her in for a short hug. From the corner of his eye, Harry could see Severus Snape looking at Lily and James from the Slytherin table. His face was emotionless. Harry took a deep breath.

After everyone was finally seated, the Halloween Feast was indeed peaceful. James was talkative, decidedly less sad than when he left for his grandparents' funeral.

"Since when did you, Remus, Peter, and Sirius become friends?" he asked

"I had to be friends with _someone_ while you were gone. Besides, they were more than happy to do their Charms homework alongside me" Lily replied

"I don't know why she wasn't our friend before this, James, I just wonder" Sirius said jokingly, which resulted in a shove from James. Sirius nearly fell off his bench. Harry stifled a laugh.

After the feast, James and Lily told their friends they had a Prefect meeting. It turned out to be a half truth, as James and Lily were heading to a designated classroom for a training session.

"Roaming the halls all alone on Hallow's Eve" said James "There's absolutely _nothing_ superstitious about that"

"I'll bet" replied Lily "What can go wrong?" she said as they turned a corner and arrived just outside a classroom nearest the stone courtyard. Lily's eyes went wide at what she saw at the center of the courtyard, and James' eyes followed.

A snake was eating a badger, an eagle, and a lion cub. "Is this real?" asked James as the duo approached out of curiosity. When they neared the feeding snake, it hissed at them and they jumped back. And then, a pain thudded their heads, and Lily and James heard a voice inside their heads. Harry heard it too. It was a voice he recognized well. It was different, but it was still the voice of Tom Marvolo Riddle. It was the voice of Lord Voldemort.

 _The war is coming. Join me, and you will be spared. Join the strongest force witches and wizards alive has seen. Let our race relive our glory days, not the dark days before us, when Muggles infest our world. Join me…_

Lightning cracked in the sky, and Harry almost thought he saw a puff of black smoke race through it, before the Dark Mark emerged. The other prefects, presumably having heard the menacing message, raced out of the training classroom and joined Lily and James, and shivered. The was a stream of blood coming from Lily's nose. She wiped at it. Harry noticed how terrified her eyes looked. Even Gryffindors knew fear.

"Our training efforts must double, young warriors" came Dumbledore's voice. "We cannot let Lord Voldemort harm any innocents, be it Muggles or Muggle-Borns alike. We must strive to unite our people, not divide them." Albus Dumbledore approached Lily and James.

"Whatever you need, we'll do it" Lily announced

"You-Know-Who won't win, we'll make sure of that" James announced, as he instinctively put his arm around Lily's shoulders. She didn't back away. She held on tighter, Harry noticed. He was swept from the memory.

"Let's go Gryffindor! Come on! Just the Snitch!"

"Go! Go! Gyrffindor! Go! Go!"

"Let's go Gryffindor!"

Harry heard many voices around him, and noticed he was amid Gryffindor supporters on the Quidditch pitch. It seemed Gryffindor was playing Ravenclaw, and the banners around the pitch suggested the game was being played for the Quidditch Cup. He saw his mother among the supporters, and joined her, alongside Sirius Black. Remus was announcing the game, while Harry couldn't see Peter in sight.

"Come on James, you big buffoon! Hit him like you mean it!" Sirius yelled as Lily waved a Gryffindor banner, red and gold paint on her cheeks.

Harry took a look around him. Snow was on the ground, and a Daily Prophet said the date was February 23rd, 1978. It was chilly for February, Harry noticed, and wished he had a warm cloak on. He didn't notice his father, Team Captain and Chaser, until he buzzed past, battling for a Quaffle alongside a Ravenclaw player.

Lily looked at him endearingly. And then, James had it! He caught a Quaffle from a teammate, and put it through the Ravenclaw Keeper. Shouts like Harry had never heard erupted from the stands. Lily was jumping and Sirius was whistling excitedly. Not mere moments after James had scored to make it 200 – 40 Gryffindor, the Ravenclaw Seeker fell to the sandy bottom of the pitch with the Snitch in hand. Only then did he notice James had already scored and given Gryffindor the ultimate victory.

James was ever the gentleman as he shook all the Ravenclaw players' hands before going to the changing rooms. There would definitely be a big party in Gryffindor tower that night, Harry thought. Just as James was reaching the threshold of the pitch, Harry heard someone scream.

"Bombarda!" came a shout from a student. No one could pinpoint who is was, but it caused quite a scuffle. An empty wooden tower fell. There was a raucous among students and James and the other Quidditch players drew their wands, for they knew what they read in the Daily Prophet. Harry saw it too. The front page read about the massacre of a Muggle-Born family in Essex, and the disappearance of a second-year Ravenclaw Muggle-Born. There was tension in the air, and Harry noticed it clearly now. The Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs stayed far away from the Slytherin, almost as if they excommunicated them.

No attack came. Harry was tense for a moment until several professors and Headmaster Dumbledore came onto the field to ensure the safety of the students. Lily motioned to Sirius to leave. Harry followed them through the bitter cold, until they all reached Gryffindor tower.

It seemed once the celebratory party began, the incident on the Quidditch pitch was forgotten. Once inside, Sirius told Lily he was joining Remus in finding Peter as Alice Lightwood, a fellow seventh year, approached Lily.

"I can't believe they won! Isn't it wonderful, Lily! Now all we need is the House Cup!" she exclaimed.

"That we do!" came the voice of Frank Longbottom from behind Alice, as he whisked her away to the thick of the party. It was all the talk of fourth year when Alice and Frank began seeing each other, Harry heard someone say. Harry would tell Neville about this, no doubt about it.

Lily conversed with a few more classmates, some fifth year prefects, until she finally found the hero of the game, the one and only James Potter.

"James!" she exclaimed and gave him a big hug. "Congratulations! That was fantastic!"

"It was nothing, really" James replied selflessly, blushing. Lily teased him an ruffled his hair.

"At least you didn't get hurt by that curse at the end" Lily said as an afterthought

"I was wondering what that was" Remus said suddenly as he came into view, Peter in tow.

"It's – it's good no one got hurt, you know" Peter added. Lily nodded and agreed.

The party raged on. Weird Sisters music blasted on an old radio and students all around celebrated as the Beaters of the Quidditch team finally arrived with the Quidditch Cup. James cheered and shook Lily, who giggled carelessly. Butterbeer was served, as were treats from Honeyduke's, as well the Hogwarts famous pumpkin juice Harry remembered well from his years as a student in those halls. Harry saw his mother and father dance, joined by Remus, Peter, and Sirius. Harry even thought he saw a Snitch flying around. He was right. The snitch passed right next to his mother's face, and James, seeing it, snatched it and offered it to her. They smiled and seemed to get closer as friends in that moment. Other students were playing around on brooms, having the best of fun. Harry wished he could dance with his parents right then and there.

When the clock struck eleven, James and Lily excused themselves to go to a Prefect meeting. This time Dumbledore had arranged a classroom near the Divination tower. It was not a short walk, and it seemed James and Lily enjoyed it both, staring at each other the whole way. When they arrived in the empty classroom, several other prefects were there. All the Slytherin representatives were missing, of course.

"Where are the other Muggle-Born prefects?" Lily asked worriedly. James, worried as well, shrugged and replied that he did not know. There were no professors in the room, but everyone knew their instructions: practice any and all spells they knew.

"I guess I'll face off against you" James said. Lily nodded and stepped apart from him, at some distance. "Scared, Evans?" he asked

"You wish" Lily replied. James shouted a hex. She didn't give James a chance to think of a second one before she took a deep breath, and, confidently shouted: "Expecto Patronum!"

A beautiful doe spread from Lily's willow wand, a full Patronus, and majestically stood before her in a protective stance. Lily looked up at it and a small blush appeared at the corners of her cheeks.

"Lily…" James started "That's a…a –

"A full Patronus, I know" she replied shyly

"It's a doe" James said. Lily stared at him bizarrely "I mean, what I meant to say was, a doe is the female of a – a stag. I mean –

"Never mind what you meant, James. Do you toerag know a counter curse or not?" Lily was patiently waiting. And so a dueling game began. James was clever, Harry noticed, but his mother was even more so. The duel was over when they both shouted the same spell at the same time.

"Expelliarmus!" the duo said in unison, and they were both knocked off their feet. Some of the remaining students laughed at them, and after a moment of shock, James and Lily laughed at each other too. Soon after, they were the only ones left in the room, Lily readying herself to leave.

"Fantastic fight, Evans. Great job" James announced, touching the hair at the back of his head. Lily rolled her eyes at him.

Then, suddenly, James said a very peculiar spell. Harry's eyes went wide. "Expecto Patronum" James stated clearly. A stag appeared from his wand as Lily turned. Her eyes went wide.

"That's a stag" she said

"I know" replied James, inching closer to her. Suddenly, the Patronus burst into a sparkling flurry of snowflakes, and a tune erupted from each of them.

"James, it's snowing inside" said Lily

"Magical isn't it?" said James, then cleared his throat. "Would you care for this dance? I didn't really have a good chance at the party, what with Sirius –

"I'd like that" replied Lily with a sort of spunk James had never seen. And so Harry saw his parents dance for the first time, snowflakes falling around. After a few minutes, James released her, but held her at arm's length when she started to part from him. He pulled her close, until Lily's hands were on his shoulders. They stared into each other's brilliant eyes and smiled. Lily looked down, blushing. James held his finger out and brought her chin out.

"I like you" said Lily quietly

"I feel the same way" James replied, hushed, adoringly. He bent his head down and touched his lips to Lily's. Snowflakes fell as they kissed.

Harry was whisked away to another memory when the last thing he saw was his parents clinging even more tightly to one another as they continued in their intimate moment.

In the next memory, Harry was in a familiar place as well: Surrey. He recognized the park he sometimes went to in the summers before heading off for another year at Hogwarts. He was close to the home in which he grew up. Harry saw his parents walking through the park to a house like any other on a quiet lane. Line snow dotted the ground, but it was slightly warmer out. One car was stationary in front of the house.

James and Lily were holding hands. "Ready?" he asked her. Lily replied that she was. She knocked on the door. A few seconds passed before a man Harry saw before answered the door.

"Hi, dad" Lily said

"Hello, sweat pea" Mr. Evans replied, embracing his daughter tightly. Then he saw James "This must be young lad in your letter!"

"James Potter, sir" James said, extending his hand and shaking it firmly with Mr. Evans "It's a pleasure to meet you" Mr. Evans nodded his approval.

"Well, it's good you're here, you can meet my older daughter's beau as well. If she misbehaves, I do give you permission to use that wand of yours Mr. Potter" said Mr. Evans. James laughed. Lily nudged him to stop.

When James and Lily stepped inside her home, they greeted her mother, and then, Petunia and her beau Vernon Dursley came to the sitting room. It took a moment for Petunia to realize James was a wizard, and when she did, she averted her eyes, and didn't even shake his hand. Neither did Vernon. It was a tense meeting.

"It's dangerous for me to be here, dad" Lily announced "But I – we – had to come. There's a war brewing in the Wizarding World, and all Muggles and Muggle-Borns are at risk"

"Then why in the blazing world are you here?" Petunia said rudely

"Petunia!" Mrs. Evans reprimanded

"I'm here because I love you! All of you! And I'm here to say that James and I will protect you no matter what, because that's what witches and wizards do, _Petunia_!" said Lily, as James tried to hold her back.

A large argument ensued, some of which Harry was not able to follow, because all he kept seeing was his mother's tears, and her desperate attempt to tell her family to be careful, her countless declarations of love for them. And all the while, James Potter stayed by her side until she could take it no more. Lily was ready to leave when a commotion shook the house. James and Lily's wands were instantaneously brandished, much to Petunia's astonished horror. James gave Lily a look and she nodded. They were ready for anything, Harry realized. They truly were ready to sacrifice anything.

And then, Remus, Sirius, and Peter burst through the door.

"James!" shouted Sirius "Knew we'd find you here with the location charm. Hello, Lily"

"Don't you dare do that again! You scared me half to death, you bumbling dog!" Lily cried

"Me? A dog?" Sirius said, sudden worry in his eyes.

"Never mind" Lily said "We were leaving anyway" She turned to look at her parents, Petunia, and Vernon. "It's futile to try to protect family who doesn't care about a deadly Wizarding War that can end their lives"

She stormed out of the house without a second glance, James on her heels.

"Why did she call me a dog?" Sirius asked James. The five friends had reached the park Harry first saw Sirius in, just before his third year at Hogwarts. James stopped.

"Lily's Patronus is a doe" James announced

"So?" asked Peter

"It's because her Patronus is a doe isn't, James?" said Remus, the ever clever wizard, as he turned to look at Lily.

"What does that matter?" asked Lily

"I think it's time we told her" James said

"NO!" yelled the other Marauders

"She needs to know" James exclaimed

"Why? Why should she know something we thought we'd keep the secret for our entire lives?" asked Sirius.

"Because I – I – Lily and I – I –

That's when Harry saw a look of understanding pass through Remus, Sirius, and Peter. They seemed to make a decision with just one look. Then Remus sighed and nodded courteously.

"Tell her, James" Remus Lupin announced

"Tell me what?!" Lily said, sounding annoyed. James turned to her. Tears welled in her eyes from the parting with her family.

James took her hands in his. "I have a secret. We all do. And the only reason I – we – are telling you this is because we, the Marauders," James said glancing at his friends "trust you fully, with our entire lives"

Remus took a step and stood next to Lily, as James, Sirius, and Peter stood in a line looked at each other and…transformed. "Animagi" Lily whispered, as she looked at Remus

"They did it for me" he said

"Why?" she asked

"Because…I'm a werewolf, Lily. They became Animagi to keep a terrified young lad company, to help him accept his lycanthrope curse fully. They became Animagi because they are my best friends"

Lily stared at her friends in shock. "If I'd known James was a stag, I wouldn't have kissed him last month" All eyes were on Lily "I would have kissed him long before he turned into one" she said as she smiled and went to hug the stag that was James Potter, as Sirius and Peter stood next to Remus.

"March break is over now, so who's up for a Butterbeer at the Leaky Cauldron, yeah? Before we catch the next train to Hogwarts, of course" said Sirius as he returned to human form.

Lily smiled and agreed. "I'll pay for your share" she whispered to James "My treat, toerag" she said as she ruffled the fur in between his eyes "Happy early birthday, James"

Soon after, the friends left the park, and left Harry in wonder as he delved into yet another memory.

The first thing Harry noticed in this memory was the warmth of the wind on his skin. Then he noticed he was before the Great Hall, with a sign announcing the following: "N.E.W.T. Exams in Session. Do NOT disturb"

Before Harry even had a chance of trying to get into the room, the doors burst open, with students piling out. Harry noticed Frank Longbottom and Peter Pettigrew, Severus Snape, Narcissa Black, and other faces he thought he was familiar with, as he had gone to school with their children. Then he saw his parents. Lily waited at the doors for James to emerge. Harry saw Snape about to approach Lily. But then, James emerged, and pulled Lily into his arms. He swept her off her feet, and, when he set her down, kissed her in front of anyone passing by, including Severus Snape, who shrank back, head bowed.

"Lily, we did it! Our last exam! The very last one! All hail June 21st, the last day of exams for all seventh years!" James shouted to no one in particular. Lily smiled at him and took his hands, then let go and placed her hands on his cheeks and kissed him fully, unexpectedly. James smiled so much, it was obvious the two were absolutely in love.

That's when Harry remembered where they were. There were in the same where, twenty years later, Harry would defeat the man who defeated them. Hand in hand, James and Lily left the Great Hall, passing Severus on their way, Lily barely noticing him.

Harry followed his parents. They were headed to the Hogwarts Owlery. Harry wondered why. Lily had the same thought.

"Why are we going to owlery, James?" she asked innocently, holding his hand and kissing him on the cheek

"No reason, not really" James replied

"I can smell a lie anywhere on you, toerag" said Lily "What's the occasion?"

"Better catch me first!" James shouted. Before Lily could think, James yelled: "Accio Nimbus!"

"James, what –

But a Nimbus broom came to James in a hurry and swept him off his feet, as he made his way to the Owlery, but not before the Marauders came up behind Lily and Sirius threw what looked like a Snitch toward James, who caught it and sped off.

"Better follow him Lily" Peter said, smiling. Lily smiled and shrugged, blowing off a stray hair from her face, and taking the long path to the Owlery.

When she finally made it, Hogwarts robes askew, she found James in the empty owl haven, indeed holding a Snitch in his hand, his back to Lily. When he heard her panting when she came in, he turned around, ran to her as she ran to him. They kissed sweetly, and Harry smiled. Clever like his mother, he knew what was coming now. He sensed it from the beginning, and his heart swelled.

When they broke apart, James became serious and confidently bent to one knee, and took Lil's hand. The sun from the owlery window hit the couple perfectly.

At first, Lily's face was emotionless, but it broke into a smile as James began to speak.

"Lily, I can't bear to be without you. You're my closest friend, but don't tell the Marauders that, they'll skin me alive. I love it when you ruffle my hair, kiss me, embrace me like there's no tomorrow – which is totally possible if we don't win this war" Lily rolled her eyeballs and smiled endearingly at him. "But I love you with all my heart, and I will _always_ protect you, stay by you, and _love_ you until the end of time" He paused to show her the Snitch. Then, as if by magic, it opened, revealing a lovely, humbly small diamond ring. Lily opened her mouth as if to speak. Tears of joy welled in her eyes, and in Harry's as well.

"Lily Evans, will you marry me?" James asked, confidently, and totally in love

"Yes" Lily replied

"What?" said James

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Lily said to James " _Always_ " and smiled. James took her in his arms and kissed her, before placing the ring on her finger. Lily Evans and James Potter stood that way in the Owlery for what seemed like forever to Harry.

Harry was pulled into another memory.

Harry didn't recognize where he was. It looked like his parents' wedding. It looked like he was in a church, and the wedding service pamphlet announced the date as September 9th, 1978. Harry saw Sirius and his father, beaming at the front of the church. The pews were not filled too much, but more Aurors were present than guests, it seemed to Harry. The war must have advanced very quickly in three months, it seemed. It was nighttime, Harry realized when he looked out the window.

That's when he noticed he was in the church at Godric's Hollow. A couple at the front smiled at James. That must be James' parents, Harry thought. Mr. and Mrs. Evans were not in attendance. When a feather light tune started, the guests in the pews stood. Lily came in the church, Remus and Peter on either side of her. When James and Lily caught each other's eyes, everything seemed to fall into place.

The one thing Harry remembered from watching his parents' wedding ceremony was what the reverend said " _Love is eternal"_ , to which both Lily and James replied "Always"

Harry reached to touch his parents when an invisible force pulled him from the memory as the church doors burst open.

Now Harry recognized where he was. It was the inside of 12 Grimmauld Place. A magical clock Harry had never seen before told Harry the date, the 26th of March, 1980. The kitchen door was open and Harry had no trouble going in, for Frank Longbottom trotted in as well. Harry's eyes went wide when he saw his mother and father. They look in love, as always, but Lily was different. Something was protruding from her belly.

Harry realized his mother was pregnant with a start, and did a double-take.

Lily stood. "Any – Any advances?" she asked. When Harry saw her, he saw that her eyes were red-rimmed, like she had just spent a great deal of time crying.

"None, Lily. Arthur, Molly, and Alice are doing their best to round up all the Muggles and Muggle-Borns in Surrey and whisk them to safety. You-Know-Who is a coward. He has no care for anyone. Don't you fret, Lily. All _will_ be well again." Said Frank

James took Lily in his arms. Harry noticed both his mother and father had bloody scratches on their faces. "Sweetheart, sit. I'll make you some tea" said James

"I'm not in the mood for tea, darling." Lily said, beginning to cry. "My parents were just murdered by Lord Voldemort" Lily Evans Potter burst into tears

"Be careful which name you use in this house" came a voice just entering the kitchen. It was Arthur Weasley, a great man Harry loved considering as his father-in-law.

"Lily, please sit. We don't want to upset the baby" said James. Lily listened and sat.

"I- I tried so hard. No matter what curse I threw at-at those Death Eaters, they just kept coming. And Severus, he –

"Don't worry about him, Lily" Sirius encouraged her as he apparated, a deep gash on his arm. "Snivelly's a coward who'd rather side with You-Know-Who and the Death Vomits. I'll kill him for you if it'll make you feel better, Doe"

Lily took a shaky breath and touched her belly. "Whatever we can do to protect the – the Muggles and Muggle-Borns, all our efforts must be geared toward that. We must love and care for them as we do any other human being. We have to show You-Know-Who just whom he's dealing with" Lily announced as James patted her back.

"Welcome to the Order of the Phoenix, then, Mr. and Mrs. Potter" came a voice behind them suddenly. Albus Dumbledore greeted the assembled witches and wizards and told them there was work to be done.

Harry only but blinked and knew he was careening through his parent's past. He saw glimpses of a pregnant Alice Longbottom and Lily Potter fighting Death Eaters in Hogsmeade, The Marauders taking on trolls on a mountain in the dead of night, the Weasleys making sure the Order headquarters were kept safe, and so on. The last thing he saw before he was propelled into another memory was a glimpse of his mother holding a newborn in her arms by his father's side.

"Harry" she whispered "Harry James Potter, my sweet baby boy"

"I love you, son" said James

The part memory burst before Harry's eyes until Harry realized he was in another familiar place. His _home_. The home where his parents were murdered. Old feelings swirled within Harry, and he almost thought he felt his lightning scar prickle with pain at the memory.

Harry saw Lily and James at a table, a blank parchment on it, a glass vial before it. And suddenly, Harry knew exactly where he was. And then he found out _when_ he was, for a Daily Prophet announced it to be October 30th, 1981. It was the day before his parents' murder. Harry had tears in his eyes, but they stopped when he saw a cradle with a seemingly sleepy baby Harry in it.

When Harry saw that his parents had finished their last letter, and had given instructions to their friends to keep it safe for them, Lily and James approached Harry's cradle and picked him up. The baby awoke with a kiss from his father and giggled when James tried to tickle him. Lily kissed him and spun him around, before she looked at James, then back at her baby boy.

"Do you think he'll find it, one day?" asked Lily

"If Harry's as smart as you, sweetheart, he'll find the ring in a heartbeat. He'll know where to look"

Harry had no idea what that meant in the moment. He just listened to his mother's voice as his baby self stared adoringly into his parent's eyes and giggled uncontrollably as James took him in his hands briefly, before giving him back to Lily.

"Remember, Harry, we _love_ you" said James as he looked at him and Lily

"And remember, sweet one, that _love_ is stronger than any spell, any curse life will throw at you" said Lily

"And if you ever feel alone, remember that – " began James

"Hogwarts will _always_ be your home" Lily and James Potter finished, in unison.

Harry seemed to stare at his parents for what felt like hours. So many memories, so many feelings erupted in him, and when it seemed they may burst, Lily and James looked at him, the real _him_ and smiled, with love forming on their lips as they shared a kiss before staring back at Harry.

Harry was pulled from the memory.

When Harry opened his eyes once more, he was in McGonagall's office, back at Hogwarts, his _home_. Harry breathed in, breathed out. He took the empty flask near the Pensive, pocketed it, and left the office, noticing Severus Snape's portrait as he left.

When Harry emerged in the halls, as class was ending it seemed, he made straightaway for a special place, a new one that would always hold his heart. He only just realized what his parents meant in the last conversation he heard them have. Harry walked at a fast pace.

"Dad?"

"Uncle Harry?" Harry noticed Rose peel away from a book she was reading, her Gryffindor attire proudly sported, following him. James, Albus, Lily, and Hugo found him and followed as well.

When Harry finally reached his destination, he took a deep breath before he stepped inside the straw covered Hogwarts Owlery. His children, niece and nephew watched closely, as Harry went directly to the nest of an owl he knew well. It was where his old snow owl Hedwig liked to sleep.

Harry fumbled around in the straw. When he thought he would come empty handed, he thought of everything his parents said, everything they experienced, the love they had for one another. Then, all of a sudden, Harry felt his hand clutch something small, but not too heavy. When his hand came away from the straw and opened, Harry saw a small diamond ring, inscribed with his parents' names.

"What _is_ that, Dad?" James, his son, asked

"I'll tell you when you can finally get out of trouble with McGonagall, son" Harry smiled and ruffled his son's hair, s his mother did to his father. James' face went white as Hugo and Albus laughed. There was alight air of happiness in the air.

And, it was broken when Ron Weasley burst into the Owlery, followed by Ginny and Hermione.

"Harry! There you are! I've been meaning to find you. You have no _idea_ what Celeste Diggory's just told me!" said Ron, out of breath

"I've got a story of my own to tell you all" Harry announced to his entire family

"Boys…" Hermione said exasperatedly and laughed

"We love them all the same same" said Ginny

"Always" Harry replied as all the Potters and Weasleys recounted their recent adventures of the day in the Hogwarts Owlery.


End file.
